


Shawn's Favorite Singer

by homiegdawggirl



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blurb, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Shawn mendes x you, bad singing, shawn mendes x Y/N, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiegdawggirl/pseuds/homiegdawggirl
Summary: A small argument between Shawn and his girlfriend while on their way to a wedding.





	Shawn's Favorite Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Super short blurb/drabble that got away from me. It just kind of took on a life of its own. Enjoy and leave a comment please.

Leaning against a BMW with his backpack and hanging bag over his shoulder, Shawn takes in the sight of the love of his life singing her heart out along with the blaring stereo. Her eyes are slammed shut as she bleats out the words in the passenger side of his jeep. Her hands clutch at her chest as the song gets to her favorite part.

 

_If we stomp our feet, the ground will shake_

_If we clap our hands, the walls will break_

_Yell so loud we forget our names_

_'Cause something big is happening_

He knows under the loud music she is croaking along. She acknowledges she can’t sing but that doesn’t stop her, even if she has a singer for a boyfriend. The thing is Shawn loves it when she sings. She may always be off pitch and never fit the right notes but her love for the music is what makers her his favorite singer.

 

As the song comes to an end, he pushes of the car and strolls over to his jeep. Y/N is startled when he pulls the backseat door open and puts his bags next to hers on the backseat.

 

“You scared the crap out of me,” she scolds him as she turns the volume down on the radio.

 

“Sorry,” he says and shuts the door. Climbing into the drivers seat he teases, “If you hadn’t been putting on a concert for the parking garage you might have seen me walk up.”

 

Y/N rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her seatbelt. ”Whatever,” she scolds with mirth.

 

Grinning, Shawn fastens he’s seat belt and puts the jeep into drive to pull out of his parking spot.

 

“So what did Andrew want?” she asks as they drive down to the exit. They’d been about to leave when the phone had rang and she’d taken the bags down while Shawn took the call.

 

“He wanted to confirm our plans. Make sure I would be back from the wedding by Monday, the usual.

 

“I don’t know why he doesn’t trust that I won’t get you back on time. I always do.” She says a little offended. Shawn’s cheeks flush as he takes extra care to check both directions before pulling out on to the street. She looks over and sees his rosy cheeks. “Shawn?” she questions him suspiciously. “Is there a reason Andrew doesn’t trust me?”

 

“Well… um…”

 

“Oh my god, Shawn Peter Raul! What did you do?” she asks shocked.

 

“I may have lied once or twice about a delayed flight or when I needed to be back in order to spend an extra day or two with you,” he answers sheepishly as he keeps his eyes forward.

 

Y/N is completely flabbergasted by his admission. “Ok. But why does that make Andrew not trust me Shawn? If you lied to me, that isn’t my fault,” she says a little defensively. Shawn lets his shoulders drop a little. “OH MY GOD! You told him it was my fault. You blamed me and he thinks I made you!” she yells.

 

Shawn winces at the loudness of his now pissed off girlfriend.

 

“Not really, I mean I never actually said it was.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“He just sort of assumed.”

 

“And you didn’t correct these wrong assumptions?”

 

“No?”

 

“Are you asking?”

 

Letting his fall back against his head rest Shawn sighs as he grips the steering wheel tightly in his hands. “It was when we first met. I wanted to get to know you better so I changed a flight and again on our anniversary. I hadn’t seen you for more than twelve hours at a time in six moths.. So I stayed an extra day. I won’t apologize for wanting to spend as mush time as possible with you. To Andrew or you. And yeah I could have gone about it a different way but I didn’t. For that, I am sorry. I’ll call and talk to Andrew when we get back. Tell him everything.” He’s entire speech comes out in a calm, even tone. As he finishes he reaches for her hand and glances at her to gauge her reaction.

 

She looks over at him as she threads their fingers together. Smiling a little sadly, she says, “I’m sorry for too, for yelling. Those six months were hard on me too. I get it, I do.” Shawn glanced at her again and smiles. “Just please don’t lie like that again. If you need or want more time with me just tell me. We can figure something out.”

 

Shawn sighs in relief and brings their joined hands up to his mouth to place a kiss to her fingers. “Thank you,” he whispers against her skin before he places their hands back in her lap.

 

“What for?” she asks as she tightens her grip on his hand.

 

“Everything. Understanding and being you,” he smiles back at her.

 

_Is this the real life?_   
_Is this just fantasy?_   
_Caught in a landslide_   
_No escape from reality_

 

“Ooo I love this song!” Y/N squeals a little as she drops Shawn’s hand to her thigh so she can turn the radio back up.

 

Shawn laughs at her enthusiasm and grips her thigh as she once again sings horrible.

 

**BONUS:**

 

Y/N sits on a bar stool at the kitchen island drinking a cup of tea and flipping through a magazine awhile Shawn talks to Andrew on the phone.

 

“Yeah, I know,” he says. “And that’s why I’m telling you now. I don’t want you thinking any of it was her fault. She had nothing to do with it.”

 

He picks at a spot on the counter as he listens to Andrew talk. “Uh huh.” Then conversation was going better than she’d thought it would. Not once had she heard Andrew yell.

 

Shawn looks at her after a minute and when she looks up at him she sees him visible swallow.

 

“Um, actually there was one other time. Remember when I flew home that day in July right before the album came out.”

 

Y/N’s mouth drops open. “Shawn, no,” she mutters.

 

With a sly smile Shawn nods at her.

 

“Yeah it wasn’t because I was homesick like I said. Y/N had sent me some text and maybe a pic or two that might have made me a little…antsy so to speak so I flew home to...”

 

“STOP!” Andrew yelled before Shawn could finish, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear.

 

Y/N drops her head into her hands remembering those sex filled twenty four hours that caused her to call in sick to work and miss a friend’s birthday dinner. “You didn’t,” she whispers.

 

“Sorry,” Shawn says into the phone before he brings it down and presses it into his chest and says, “I’m so not fucking sorry.”

 

Y/N looks up at him and sees the biggest shit eating grin on his face and laughs. “Of course you aren’t.”

 


End file.
